A Beautiful Couple
by Soot
Summary: a series of short story focusing on Chekov/Sulu. Eventually character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Beautiful Couple

Summary: a series of short story focusing on Chekov/Sulu. Eventually character deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read. Also; it's a little cheesy in places.

A/N: I just thought I would give this idea a whirl. It's something I've not done before and I always like a challenge. So anyway - read and enjoy.

Chapter 1

Sulu braced himself before taking the plunge.

He had danced around the prospect of telling Chekov that he loved him for far too long.

He wouldn't readily admit it to anyone in person, but to himself he had admitted long ago that he was terrified of Chekov's rejection. He could deal with it, but by no means wanted it. At first he felt that he only had a crush and even though he never had a crush on the same sex as him before, he thought like all crushes before the feelings would fade and if he said nothing, no one would be any the wiser.

But the feelings never faded.

Instead they grew stronger to the point that Sulu thought it shouldn't be possible for a human to continue living. He had always laughed when people told him love hurt. Now he saw how arrogant he was.

He had gotten to the point many times before that he had gone in search of Chekov to tell him how he felt, but always backed out at the last possible moment. An excuse here, a convincing lie there; it quickly mounted up and Sulu only realised how many he had told when he had sat and wrote them down in the form of a list. More precisely - it horrified him.

Chekov deserved the truth. The Russian had noticed his strange behaviour and every time he had tried to talk to him about it, Sulu had made yet more excuses and disappeared as fast as he possibly could, fearful that he would break down and confess.

Not tonight though. Tonight was going to be different.

He had arrived outside Chekov's quarters when the Russian appeared walking towards him, his head bowed, clearly troubled.

"Chekov?" Sulu questioned, trying to make his heart that was fluttering in his chest behave whilst trying to keep his temper under control, thinking if anyone had laid a hand on him he was going to kill them.

Chekov looked up stunned to hear Sulu say his name. The lieutenant hadn't said his name in weeks.

"What happened Chekov?" Sulu questioned.

"Nothing." Chekov mumbled as he reached his door. Sulu stood back to let Chekov have access to it, but Chekov just stood and looked at it for several seconds before turning and looking at Sulu. "Vhy hawe you been awoiding me?"

Sulu felt relieved that no one had raised a hand to him, but troubled by the fact that he was the one who had upset Chekov.

"Avoiding you?" Sulu questioned and instantly mentally kicked himself for it.

"Da. vhy? Vhy Vould you do that?" Chekov's eyes were on the floor.

It was now or never.

"Because of this." Sulu said and in quick swift movements, he had tilted Chekov's chin up and pressed his lips to those of the Russian. Sulu just pressed his lips to Chekov's; he didn't want to scare the younger man to the point he would never talk or feel safe near him again.

Sulu was the one to break the kiss. "Chekov?"

Chekov looked at him for a couple of seconds, contemplating, before clumsily claiming Sulu's mouth. Sulu was stunned but made no attempt at pulling away until he desperately needed to breathe.

"Wow" was all he was able to gasp.

"That is vhy it hurt vhen you awoided me." Chekov informed him. "Being near you vas better than nothing."

"Never again." Sulu smiled at Chekov before claiming his mouth again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chekov had the flu.

McCoy had ordered him to stay in bed saying that he was better off there instead of the medical bay, but Chekov suspected that McCoy didn't want him there simply because he didn't want to catch the flu from him.

But Sulu stepped up to the challenge that McCoy had not.

Chekov wasn't keen at all about Sulu seeing him in that state. He wasn't sure at all about what Sulu saw in him, but Sulu dedicated all his free time to nursing Chekov, no matter how much Chekov told him not to.

"Vhat are you doing?" Chekov asked as Sulu placed a hand on his forehead.

"Seeing how hot you're forehead is Pavel."

Chekov trembled under the cover of his bed. "Wery cold."

"I can see why McCoy didn't want you in the medical bay now." Sulu joked but Chekov missed it.

"I don't like being wery ill." Chekov moaned. Sulu brushed his fingers through Chekov's hair to try to make Chekov feel a little better.

"Do you want a kiss to make you feel better?" Sulu leant in close but Chekov turned his head away.

"Don't kiss me." Chekov complained. "You vill catch it too."

"I don't care." Sulu smiled down at him. "Anything to make my beautiful Pavel Chekov feel better." Sulu already knew that he had probably caught it, but he found himself thinking that he didn't care either way. Chekov, to him, was worth it.

"I am not wery beautiful." Chekov moaned. "Vhy do you keep saying that?"

"I keep saying it because to me you are." Sulu captured Chekov's lips in a delicate kiss. When Sulu broke the kiss he lent in close to Chekov's ear and whispered "get some sleep Pavel. Sleep is a good healer." Chekov, still trembling, nodded in acceptance as he tried to snuggle further into his quilt wishing for it to warm him up. "I'll check up on you in a small while."

Chekov smiled at him. "Thank you, Hikaru."

"No problem beautiful." Sulu smiled broadly when he saw Chekov's tired annoyance.

After leaving, Sulu knew that his chances of not having the flu had plummeted through the floor because of the kiss; but it was well worth it.

It was true what people said; love makes a person do some stupid things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chekov felt panic surge through him the time he was told Sulu had been attacked on a mission.

Granted, Sulu had come off best, but not without injury.

Chekov, despite not being dismissed from the bridge, raced to the medical bay and to Sulu's side. He took Sulu's hand and held it tightly between both of his. Sulu had been laid with his eyes closed, but when Chekov had taken his hand he opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hello beautiful."

Chekov couldn't help but smile with relief that Sulu was at least conscious and forming words. "Don't call me beautiful." The banter becoming a ritual for them both. "Vhat happened?"

"I kicked the crap out of some alien." Sulu smirked at him. "A mistake that alien won't make twice."

"It is more like he 'kicked the crap' out of you." Chekov smiled back. "I am just happy to see you again. Vhen I heard you vere injured, I thought you vere dead."

"No, not met my match yet." Sulu grinned.

"I vish you vould not pick fights."

"Don't worry Pavel, Bones has a stash of powerful painkillers; and I just happen to have a key to the cabinet he keeps them in."

"Did you know that Russia inwented painkillers?"

Sulu tried not to laugh. Everything to Chekov was invented by Russia. The lad had a lot of national pride. "Remind me to thank Russia for their great contribution to medicine and my health."

Chekov grinned in reply, raising Sulu's hand to his cheek and pressing it against his skin.

McCoy was stood watching the ensign and the lieutenant from a distance, listening to what they were saying. They were both so taken with the others presence that neither noticed him stood watching them.

For once he had to agree with Spock, there was something going on between them; clearly more than met the eye.

He smiled to himself, shaking his head simultaneously. He would give them a bit more time to themselves before he finally decided to walk in and acted as Gorgon and send Chekov away.

At least _this_ gorgon wouldn't turn one of them to stone for making eye contact with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They day Sulu beat up a crew member who had insulted Chekov was the day Chekov knew once and for all Sulu was the one for him.

A young crew member who Chekov had never seen before, or had but didn't remember, had punched him on the side of the face. The blow was hard enough to bring tears to his eyes and make him fall over backwards, his eyes wild with terror.

But somewhere along the line Sulu had appeared without any one noticing his entrance or presence; but it did seem that he had witnessed the punch that the young man had landed on Chekov's face.

"Apologise to him." Sulu said dryly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Why should I? Everything that I said was true." The young man sneered.

"I said apologies to him." Sulu repeated, emphasising every word, his temper wearing thin. Chekov could have sworn that he could have cut the tension in the room with a knife as he sat on the floor, eyes still wide and hand on his cheek which was going a purple/blue colour.

" No." The younger man continued to smile arrogantly at him.

Bad move.

Faster than the young man could blink, Sulu had swung a powerful punch at him, connecting with his nose and producing a crunching sound that filled the room; that as well as a lot of blood.

The younger man staggered backward, stunned and pain flooding his system. Chekov moved out of his way and darted past Sulu and out of the room, his hand still held to his cheek.

Sulu glared at the young man, sending a clear message that more pain would be going his way if he touched Chekov again before turning on his heels and following Chekov's exit.

"Sulu?" Chekov asked as Sulu marched past in search of him.

"I'll tell McCoy later why he got a pissed off crew member with a broken nose and a bad attitude go to him." Sulu replied dryly. The punch did feel good, but with his temper blazing inside him he could have inflicted much more damage than that, and walking at a brisk speed he was fighting to control it again once more so he wouldn't go and punch someone in the corridor who he perceived to have looked at Chekov oddly.

"You did not hawe to do that." Chekov told Sulu while he was struggling to keep up. "Vhat if you get into trouble with the keptain?"

"No one should ever talk to you like that Pavel." Sulu replied. "If the captain has a problem with my methods, then he can take it up with me personally; but until then I shall not have anyone treat you like that and get away with it without paying."

"But I do not vant you to get into trouble because of me."

Sulu stopped and looked at him. "Pavel - he had no right!" he told him. "I will have no one talk to you like that."

Chekov remained silent for several seconds looking at Sulu before saying, "no one ewer cared enough about me to defend me."

"I wouldn't get into a fight for just anyone." Sulu told him, smiling. "I would go to hell and back for you, and I wouldn't think twice about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You know that Russians inwented kissing?" Chekov smiled smugly at Sulu.

Sulu had captured Chekov against the wall, leaning in closely while his hands were placed just above Chekov's shoulders keeping the younger man in place...

...just where he wanted him to be.

"No I didn't know that." Sulu humoured, his face inching closer to Chekov's.

"Da. Ve did." the smile went from smug to genuine and it made Sulu's heart flutter in his chest. He just loved it when the Russian showed him his radiant smile. He thought there was nothing more beautiful than his Russian smiling - especially at him.

"Well then; if Russians invented kissing, then prove it to me." Sulu smiled a smug smile of his own.

"Vhy should I?" Chekov raised his eye brows, his words becoming heavily accented.

"I need to be ... presented, with all the evidence." Sulu counted.

"Vhat if I say no?" Chekov tormented.

"Then I'd be forced to say that Russians didn't invent kissing."

Chekov pouted. "That's not funny Hikaru."

Sulu found Chekov's pouting adorable. "Oh Pavel, do stop pouting and prove it to me."

'Russians invented kissing' was the only Russian invention that Sulu never questioned in his mind, silently laughed at or tried to disprove Chekov on.

In his opinion it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kirk couldn't help but notice that his ensign and lieutenant sat 'a bit' too close together when they sat and ate lunch.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it at first though; it was very subtle, but not subtle enough to escape his eye.

And the way that their hands brushed every so often and the looks they gave each other; those two were defiantly closer than friends. No one else seemed to notice it though, and if they did, they clearly did not care.

It had been happening for a few weeks and watch the two never got old. The more he watched the more he understood. There was one time when Chekov was visibly shaken about something that had happened on the bridge and Sulu placed an arm around the younger mans shoulders. Everyone who saw them said it was sweet and cute, that Sulu was a great friend for looking out for Chekov as he was - but Kirk saw the gesture as that and much more. If he had put his arm around the ensign, Chekov wouldn't have been as relaxed as he was with Sulu, and with the occasional smile he gave Sulu meant he liked the contact.

Sometimes the two sat apart from all the other crew members and sat deep in discussion about something, their voices low so no one would over hear them. Kirk naturally was inquisitive about what they talked about; and when during one of those discussions Chekov blushed madly it told him all he needed to know. Either that or the young ensign had eaten a red hot pepper or something of the likes.

Even on the bridge swift subtle glances were exchanged between the two. Kirk found himself wondering how Chekov had become so subtle. Sulu obviously had a hand in it somewhere but what ever it was the two appeared to be subtle enough not to be noticed in that way by anyone else.

Kirk had often told himself that it could be something else, heck he didn't know what but there was always that possibility; but that was until he rounded a corner whilst he was walking towards the bridge and found Sulu pressing the young ensign up against the wall, his mouth devouring Chekov's. He hadn't been noticed and he slipped back around the corner from which he had appeared; shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"I knew it." was all he said to himself.

Later when he saw Sulu on his own he walked casually over and patted the lieutenant on the back. "Good work."

"Captain?" Sulu looked puzzled.

"You know what I mean." Kirk flashed him a knowing grin before turning away, leaving Sulu stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Vould you please stop calling me that?" Chekov asked annoyed but a part of him enjoying the compliment all the same.

"Calling you what?" Sulu asked.

"Beautiful. Vould you please stop calling me that. It is not true."

"But you are beautiful, beautiful." Sulu teased and planted small kisses on Chekov's neck. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

Chekov blushed deeply and Sulu never tired of the way Chekov looked when he did blush. He would have to come up with more names and ways to make the young ensign blush.

"Gorgeous." Sulu breathed into Chekov's ear.

"Hikaru." Chekov whined as his cheeks burned and turned red once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chekov yawned while he rested in Sulu's arms, the warmth of the embrace and Sulu's heart beat sending him to sleep. Sulu noticed the Russians eyes closing but refused to disturb him. The Russian looked like, in his eyes, the most beautiful creature he had ever had the fortune to lay eyes on.

Sulu was laid on his back on Chekov's bed. Chekov was laid next to him, his head resting on Sulu's chest while Sulu's arms were wrapped around his waist.

Chekov sighed with content before giving in and drifted off into sleep. Sulu felt his heart swell with how cute Chekov looked when he slept. Chekov had said that Sulu looked adorable when he discovered the lieutenant asleep when he went to his quarters to visit him. Chekov had then moaned that when he told Sulu, the lieutenant hadn't blush.

Sulu smiled with the memory. It was so easy to make Chekov blush but Chekov found it damn near impossible to make Sulu blush in return.

Sulu tightened his embrace around Chekov as he felt his own eyes starting to close. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He could feel Chekov's chest expanding with every intake of breathe and decline every time he breathed out.

Sulu could get used to having Chekov as the lasting thing he sees before he drifts of to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chekov awoke covered in cold sweat; trembling while tears streamed down his face and his breathing coming in fast gasps. He felt terrified and alone, the nightmare so vivid and replying in his head over and over. He wanted the images that he had seen gone. He wanted the images of Hikaru Sulu dying gone. He wanted the feeling of Sulu's hot crimson blood on his hands to disappear and how Sulu's dead body felt in his arms to vanish.

...then he felt a pair of powerful arms encircle him, pulling him into a loving and warm embrace. "Hikaru." Chekov sobbed as he turned into the embrace and clung on to Sulu tightly.

Sulu couldn't think of anything to say to calm the Russian down. He had never seen him this upset over anything, meaning it must be serious. He decided to bluff it. "Pavel?" Sulu questioned quietly. "What happened?"

"Nightmare." Chekov sobbed in response before hastily adding "I vatched you die."

"I'm not dead though; I'm right here."

"But ... but it vas so real." Chekov choked.

"Hush Pasha. It's over now." Sulu rubbed his back delicately in a circular motion.

"I do not vant to loose you." Chekov whispered into Sulu's neck.

"And you won't loose me." Sulu kissed the top of Chekov's head lightly. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sulu died in Chekov's arms.

Chekov's uniform was saturated with Sulu's blood, his last words ringing in his ears.

"I love you Pavel."

The others were too late to save him. When they arrived they found Chekov sobbing, clutching the dead lifeless body of Hikaru Sulu to his chest. Kirk tried to talk to Chekov but the ensign couldn't understand anything that was said to him. Every time someone tried to put a hand on his shoulder or arm he shook them off violently. McCoy nodded his head at Kirk to show that he knew and agreed with what Kirk was thinking.

Kirk and Spock wrestled with Chekov to get him to let go of Sulu. Chekov screamed in agony as Sulu's dead body was torn from his grasp.

His heart was broken.

McCoy made the decision to sedate him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Every day Chekov would hear Sulu's voice.

It wouldn't be faint, faded or a whisper; nor was it possible for it to come off another member of the crew. The voice was clear as a crystal, as though Sulu was stood next to Chekov, speaking the words into his ear.

"I love you Pavel." Sulu's voice would say.

Chekov eyes would open wide as he heard the statement. He knew it was Sulu's voice; the voice of the man who made him feel special, who protected him, who loved him for who he really was.

The operative word being 'loved'. He was gone now.

"Hikaru?" Chekov would ask blinded by hope that Sulu's death was a horrible dream and that he would appear from around a corner with a smile on his face and his arms held out for him to run into.

But as always, Sulu never appeared next to him, and Chekov never felt Sulu's hand on his arm as Sulu often did as a form of greeting when he was alive. Chekov never heard Sulu say the words 'it's all a bad dream' and 'none of what happened was real'.

But he knew he wasn't having a bad dream, he knew it was real, and now he knew how much reality could hurt. The naivety of youth and young love was gone.

His dreams at night were filled with Sulu. His face, his words, his expressions and touch - they all seemed so real and vivid as though they were really happening. Every morning that Chekov awoke though, he spiralled down deeper into his depressive mood when he realised Sulu wasn't there to tell him how beautiful he looked in the morning, or to say that he had sat for an hour just watching him, amazed at how someone could be so perfect.

Chekov winced at the memories of telling Sulu that he needed his eyes testing and his brain swabbed if what he was saying was really true.

He would do anything to have Sulu back. Anything.

Every time he heard Sulu's voice, the memories would flood his mind and Chekov would slide down the wall or drop to his knees, tears escaping their captivity and silently gliding down his face; the name "Hikaru" would leave his tongue as sobs began to take their toll on his body, racking it violently.

It seemed to him that he had an infinite amount of tears to shred...

... and everyday, he wished he was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After being beamed back up from the planet surface, Chekov legs gave out after taking five steps.

He landed on the ground hard and came to rest on his back, staring at the ceiling.

He could taste blood in his mouth. His fingers went down to his wounds and he raised them to see that they were covered in his own red blood. He felt his energy leaving him, coldness seeping through him, replacing what before was the warmth generated by life. He knew he was seriously injured, but he felt no pain.

Nothing.

He turned his head in the direction that he had seen movement. He saw Kirk looking horrified but at the same time barking orders at McCoy who seemed to be taking no notice but at the same time obeying.

He saw but heard nothing of the commotion taking place around him.

"Pavel." Chekov knew that voice. He turned his head and saw Sulu knelt next to him, a delicate smile playing on his lips. Chekov stared in disbelief; Sulu looked just like he did the day he died, right down to the sparkle that his eyes always held. He looked real, not the ghostly image told in stories and that everyone would have had him believe. Chekov felt tears escaping and cascading down his face.

Sulu reached out and brushed his fingers across Chekov's cheek gently. "Not long now my dear Pavel." Sulu told him.

Despite that he knew he was dying, Chekov found himself smiling.

Kirk noticed Chekov's smile and instantly pointed McCoy to it. Neither had seen such a radiant smile of such morbid beauty before. White skin, shimmering red lips and a true smile that reached right up to the Russians eyes. Kirk found it impossible to tear his eyes away from the sight before him knowing full well that what he was witnessing would stay with him until the day that he went into his box, but still his eyes would not leave Chekov. McCoy had tears of frustration streaming down his face knowing he was fighting a fight that he was going to loose.

Still Chekov did not notice them, not until he turned his head and looked at them, his smile never fading.

The anger McCoy felt at himself faded when he looked into Chekov's eyes. They were bright and alert but most importantly to him at that time, they showed no pain. The warmth they also held, he hadn't seen Chekov's eyes hold any warmth since the day Sulu died. His eyes since that fateful day had always been cold and dead. It suddenly dawned on him why Chekov was smiling. He took Chekov's hand in his own and kissed his knuckles lightly. He could think of nothing else to do.

"Bones!" Kirk nearly shouted out of desperation.

"It's over James." McCoy whispered, his eyes never leaving Chekov's.

"Pavel." Chekov turned his head back to Sulu who had taken his hand in both of his own. He could feel the warmth and strength they contained. "It's time."

Chekov turned his head back to McCoy. McCoy was now crying tears of sadness and sorrow. Kirk had moved to the doctor's side and took his hand from McCoy's. Chekov's vision started to darken around the edges as he began to slip from consciousness. Kirk gripped his hand tightly.

Chekov died with a smile on his face.

The first smile in over a year.

End.


End file.
